


Later

by avxry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Arguing, Cute, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, alexander is nice, i'm trash wtf, this feels ooc but it's cute, thomas kind of freaks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: They'd go back to hating each other at work, and maybe tonight they'd end up back here again. Maybe it would go somewhere, maybe it would fizzle out. But who cares? Right now, they're just looking forward to later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am back!! please enjoy this cute ooc trash thank u

The sunlight streams in through the opening in the thick curtains, right onto Alexander's sleeping face. Thomas had woken up only moments ago to find Alexander Hamilton in his bed, slumbering soundly. He lets out a light snore, and against his own will, Thomas smiles gently. 

The details are foggy in his mind. He remembers staying late at work, being in Alexander's office, being just tired enough to think that Alexander's weariness was endearing. It slowly comes back to him. 

_"What do you want, Hamilton?" Thomas demands, striding into the man's office at the same time that they're both supposed to be going home. "Some of us actually need sleep."_

_"I_ want _you to give me your damn signature, Jefferson," Alexander spits, rounding his desk with a file in his hand. He swings it around underneath Thomas's nose. "You know this plan will help the government."_

 _"The only thing I_ really _know is that it's time to go home," Thomas replies with a roll of his eyes. Alexander is in front of him now, just inside the door, which is still open enough for Thomas to make a run for it if needed._

_Alexander groans and hits the file folder against Thomas's chest. "Sign this bill, and I'll never bother you about it again."_

_"That's a lie, and you know it," Thomas says. "I won't sign your bill because it is ridiculous and will only hurt the nation."_

_"That's bullshit!"_

_"Don't yell at me, Alexander -"_

_"Don't call me Alexander, Thomas!"_

_"Don't call me Thomas!"_

_They're both heaving, seething angrily. They're faces are too close, Thomas craning his neck down to stare Alexander in the eyes. Alexander is still holding the file against Thomas's chest. Something happens to the air around them. Neither knows when their staring switches from angry to lustful._

_Alexander licks his lips absently, staring Thomas in the eyes. His gaze flicks down to Thomas's lips momentarily, then brings it right back up, denying anything other than anger gathering inside his chest._

_Alexander tries to put force behind his voice when he whispers, "Sign the papers," but it's not happening. His voice betrays him, conveying another meaning entirely, though he's not sure what it is._

_Thomas takes a little too long to respond. His voice is also a whisper, also a betrayal. "No, Alexander."_

_Alexander feels something travel through his body, a tingling all over his skin. Their eyes are still locked, afraid to look anywhere else, afraid that it will result in something they'll regret in the morning._

_"Don't call me Alexander."_

_He doesn't mean it. He doesn't mean it at all. He's really trying to say, "Call me Alexander again call me Alexander again call me Alexander again again again again -"_

_"Alexander."_

_Thomas's sultry voice cuts through his inner monologue of need, of want, of lust. He feels it again, the tingling sensation, and his fingers twitch a little, still clasping the file folder and pressing it against Thomas's (incredibly toned_ wow _) chest._

_"Thomas."_

_Thomas's eyes flicker down for just barely a moment, looking at Alexander's lips, and all Alexander wants is to throw the file to the side, shove Thomas up against the door, and have his way with him, taste his lips, grip his legs as they wrap around him, bite his neck, pull his curly hair -_

_Thomas takes in a sharp breath. "Don't make me regret this."_

_Alexander is confused for just a second before Thomas draws his hand up to the folder and slings it onto one of the chairs, grabbing Alexander's collar and colliding their lips roughly._

_Alexander gasps deeply but shuts his eyes, bringing his hands up to clutch Thomas's shirt. Thomas kisses him roughly and sloppily, but when Alexander gains his senses, he takes control, shoving Thomas backward against the door behind them and pressing their bodies flush together._

_Thomas lets out a desperate whine as their hips connect briefly, and Alexander takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Thomas's mouth. He tastes like dark chocolate and red wine, and it overtakes Alexander, intoxicating him to dangerous levels._

_Thomas responds immediately, receptively reacting to everything Alexander does, but he is surprisingly submissive, melting under Alexander's hands._

_Alexander's hand slowly slides down the front of his chest, reaching the waist of his pants, fingertips slowly retreating underneath his belt -_

"You're awake." 

Thomas is drawn out of his reverie suddenly, snapping back to the present. Alexander is awake now, sleepily raising himself up on his elbows. 

"How long have you been up?" Alexander asks, drowsily rubbing his face. He looks at Thomas as if this is a normal thing, as if they do this all the time, as if this is their lives. 

Thomas stammers, "Uh - just a few minutes." 

Alexander nods, sleep still clouding his mind. He lets out a loud yawn, and Thomas, against his own will, finds it adorable. 

"What time is it?" 

"Almost seven." 

"We've got work today." 

Thomas nods silently, then drops his head back onto the pillow softly, staring up at the ceiling, thoughts racing through his head. What does this mean? What are they now? Will it happen again? Does he _want_ it to happen again? (He knows the answer is yes, knows it has been yes for a long time.) 

"You okay?" Alexander asks him, still sounding normal, and something about it irks Thomas. 

He sighs in frustration. "No, I'm not okay. We fucked, Hamilton, and now it's weird." 

"It doesn't have to be weird." 

"Yes, it does," Thomas persists, throwing his hands up. He shifts to prop himself on his elbows, his hair bouncing as he moves. "It's weird, and it changes everything, and you're acting like this shit happens all the time." 

"It could."

"Could what?" 

"Happen all the time." 

Thomas doesn't respond immediately. They stare at each other silently, the only sound being the hushed murmur of the radiator. Alexander's face looks optimistic, and Thomas wishes he could say the same about his own. 

Finally, Thomas shakes his head. "No, it couldn't." He falls back onto his back. 

"Why not?" Alexander asks, scooting over closer to Thomas and leaning down over him a little more. "Why couldn't we do this more often? It was good, it's a nice stress-reliever, and there's definitely a lot of emotion -"

"We're enemies!" Thomas exclaims dramatically. "We're political rivals! Not only is this ridiculous behavior for rivals, but it's a scandal! Can you imagine the tabloids? Front-page news: Secretaries of State and Treasury Fucking Regularly!" 

"Why would that be a scandal?" Alexander questions. He is, surprisingly, not upset. He's calm and calculative, something Thomas has never seen him as. "I'm openly bi, you've taken male lovers before; why should this be any different?" 

Thomas wants to say something about a conflict of interest, but Alexander's face is so serious and he seems to be making a lot of sense and Thomas just really wants to kiss him again, so he does. He reaches up, takes Alexander's neck in his hand, and pulls him down, connecting their lips. 

At first it's a little rough, desperate, but Alexander brings a hand up to rest on his face, and they slow, languidly kissing, shuffling beneath the covers so that Alexander is gently resting on top of Thomas. 

They pull apart softly, and Thomas's eyes look afraid. Alexander rubs his thumb on Thomas's cheek, saying, "This doesn't have to be a regular thing." 

Thomas doesn't respond, doesn't know how to say _I want it to be_. 

Alexander continues, "I mean, it'd be nice if it was, but . . . I get it. Just - you're not allowed to use this as blackmail or some shit." 

Thomas lets out a chuckle, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling, thinking. He wants to find a way to not entirely commit but not entirely reject. Eventually, he settles on, "We should go to work." 

"But I wanna stay -"

"You'll hate yourself if you don't go to work." 

Alexander glares at him but finally sighs. "You're fucking right." 

"I always am." 

"I think you mean _never_." 

"I know what I meant." 

Alexander rolls his eyes, but he's grinning a little. "You suck." 

Thomas raises a cheeky eyebrow, rolling Alexander off him. "Later," he promises with a wink, throwing the blanket off his feet. 

Alexander looks over at him hopefully. He knows it was a joke, but he can't help but ask, "Later?" 

Thomas's face softens. He almost smiles, crawling over to Alexander and kissing him deeply. When they part, he confirms, "Later." 

Alexander grins and watches as Thomas stalks off to the bathroom. He remembers last night, still smiling to himself as he hears the shower sputter and start. He's climbing out of the bed and gathering his clothes when Thomas reemerges from the bathroom. 

"Coming?" 

Their eyes meet, and Alexander briefly wonders how he got into this mess (and what a mess it is). He pushes the thought from his mind and joins his enemy in the shower. 

They'd go back to hating each other at work, and maybe tonight they'd end up back here again. Maybe it would go somewhere, maybe it would fizzle out. But who cares? 

Right now, they're just looking forward to later.

**Author's Note:**

> aye!! i posted again!! shocker!! i've lost my writing groove for the past week or so because i've been so busy, but hopefully i'm okayish now. i've got a multi-chapter jamilton fic that i've worked on but honestly it's just really entirely ooc. i still kind of like it, so it may turn up here at some point but idk
> 
> this was an idea bubbling around in my head for a little while now so i finally decided to stop daydreaming and write it
> 
> thank you for reading, and kudos and comments give me life honestly 
> 
> i'll also take prompts either here or on tumblr @avory 
> 
> :):):):)


End file.
